Hydrophobic coatings are known in the art. The typical strategy for creating a hydrophobic coating having a high contact angle θ is to coat a substrate with a material having a surface energy (or surface tension) that is greatly dissimilar to water.
While certain materials have hydrophobic properties, there is room for improvement in certain respects.
Thus, according to certain example embodiments of this invention, a technique is provided which may improve hydrophobic qualities of a coated article.